Mission Debrief
by by7the7sea
Summary: One-Shot Drabble Steve catches Sam up to what happened in Siberia and where Bucky is (aka the status of the stasis of his friend). Picks up where the end of Civil War left off before the credits rolled. Also, it is based on my theory that Steve breaks out the others after Bucky goes back into Cryo. Originally posted on Tumblr.


**xxx CAP xxx**

Sam couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, Sam," Steve said casually as he examined the cell. "How's your day?"

"Looking up now that you're here," Sam replied. "Are you seriously breaking me out of a maximum security prison? I know you are enhanced, but to do this? Really?"

"I couldn't leave you here. You don't belong behind bars."

"Well, we did break the law ..."

"Stand back."

"Wait ... what? You're not going to break this glass are you? Seriously?"

"Just a moment," Steve said as he backed away from the cell.

Soon there was a loud clang as all the doors of the cells swung open on their level.

"Hey! How did you arrange that?"

"I have help. No time to chat, let's move. We still have to find Wanda."

 **xxx CAP xxx**

It didn't take them long to find Wanda and free her. The group then made their way back to the top of the Raft where they were greeted by T'Challa. Everyone but Steve took a defensive stance.

"At ease, he's my backup," Steve said.

"Are you sure about that?" The question came from Clint.

"Yes, how do you think I found you?"

"Captain, we should get moving before reinforcements arrive ... they are on their way, as we speak."

The group rushed into the hangar to find a sleek black jet waiting. Everyone boarded quickly as T'Challa jumped into the pilot's seat.

"Taking off ... now," T'Challa announced to his passengers.

Everyone but Steve was buckled in when the jet made a quick ascent into the dark rainy night. Steve took a tumble, but was able to get back up and belted in before the vehicle sped off in the direction of Wakanda.

A few moments later, T'Challa put the jet on autopilot and headed back to check on his guests.

"We will be in the air for a few hours, so please, make yourselves comfortable."

Most took the opportunity to get some much-needed sleep.

Sam looked around, doing a headcount.

"Uhm, aren't we missing someone?"

Steve scanned the area.

"No ... you, Clint, Scott, Wanda and T'Challa. All present and accounted for."

"By my calculations we are down a metal-arm assassin. Where's your buddy?"

Steve dipped his head down and refused to look at Sam.

"Steve?"

The man took a deep breath and continued to stare at his hands when he replied, "He ... well ..."

"Oh, man! I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Huh, what? No, he's fine. He's just ... he's back in cryo."

"In Siberia?"

"No, Wakanda."

"Wakanda? How did he get to Wakanda?"

Steve gave Sam a look of disbelief, then pointed at their pilot.

"Oh, right. So, why'd he go back under?"

"It was his choice. He felt it was the best and safest option for everybody," Steve replied. "While he's under, the doctors in Wakanda, who are amazing, are searching for a way to get out whatever Hydra put into him. They are taking great care of him."

Sam bowed his head for a moment, letting that information sink in a bit before he responded, "And just how did Cat man get involved? Last time I saw him, he wanted Bucky's head on a platter, not the whole person ... intact ... on ice."

Before Steve had time to respond, Sam swore under his breath then said, "Wait a minute ... did Tony have him tag along? I told him to go alone!"

"No, it wasn't Tony. Well, actually I guess it was, but he unwittingly led him to Siberia."

"No way! Someone got the best of Mr. Tony Stark?"

Steve chuckled.

"Yes, I guess he did. King T'Challa was following Tony, hoping he would lead him to Bucky."

"Obviously."

"Right, well ..." Steve found it hard to go on, not wanting to relive the events in the silo.

Sam gave him the time to collect his thoughts.

A few moments later, Steve continued, "Couldn't believe it when Tony showed up, but once he explained why he was there, it was so good to see him, have his support. Unfortunately, that didn't last long."

Sam started to dread what would come next.

"We had no idea what we were walking into and it turned out so much worse than expected."

"You didn't get there before he woke up the other frozen fighters?"

"That's the thing, though, he never intended to use them. When we got there, they had all been killed, one shot to the head each."

"What!?"

"He taunted Bucky by saying 'you really thought I wanted more of you in the world'."

"How did T'Challa get into the mix?"

"We didn't know he was there until after the battle, when we found him with Zemo."

"Wait, if you didn't fight the super assassins or Zemo or the King ... who did you guys fight?"

"Tony," Steve responded solemnly.

"Wait a minute! What?! I told him to go as a friend! Did he double-cross us?"

"Not exactly."

Steve looked away again, fighting to stay composed.

"It was all part of Zemo's plan. He lured us there ... he had ... well, you know Tony's been on edge for awhile now? With Ultron and now all this government control business, right?"

Sam nodded. He knew the man was breaking down, but since his experience was mainly with veterans, he wasn't sure how to help a civilian deal with this type of trauma. It wasn't exactly in his wheelhouse.

"Dammit!" Steve punched the unoccupied seat in front of him, causing it to collapse. "We played right into his hands!"

"Cap! Calm down, take some deep breaths."

Steve closed his eyes and followed those orders. Once he regained his composure, he continued, "Zemo had something he wanted Tony to see ... a video ... of his parents' death."

"How could he have that? That was years ago. And wasn't it an accident?"

Steve shook his head and couldn't look at his friend.

"No, not an accident. It was one of ... his ... missions."

"His mission ...?"

"Buc ... the Winter Soldier."

Sam's eyes widened at the revelation.

"No."

Steve nodded.

"Yeah, he killed them."

"Oh, god ... oh, man ..."

"Maybe, if I had told Tony, things wouldn't have gone south so fast. I just never knew when to bring it up. Things have been pretty crazy since finding out, never knew ... no, never wanted to admit it to myself that my best friend could have ... no ... was responsible for killing Howard and his wife."

"So, you're telling me, they had video of the assassination?"

"Yeah."

"That's messed up," Sam replied with a shake of his head. "And this Zemo guy showed it to Tony?"

Steve nodded.

"Tony made a move toward Bucky, but I stopped him. Then he wanted to know if I knew and, well, that sent him completely over the edge. He knocked me down and attacked Buck. Tony was out for blood. I tried to stop him, talk him down, disable his suit, but he just wouldn't stop."

The pain was evident in Steve's voice.

Sam leaned in closer.

"At one point, Buck and I were working together, then he knocked me out for a bit. When I got back to my senses, Tony was taking aim at Bucky, who was down ... and his metal arm burned off." Steve looked up at Sam then said, "He was just going to kill him in cold blood!"

"Then what happened?"

"I stopped him, took a beating, he almost bested me, but Buck intervened. I don't know how he was able to move let alone grab onto him, but he did and earned himself a kick in the head ... no one left there unscathed."

"Wow."

A few minutes passed before either one spoke again.

"So, how did Bucky end up on ice in Wakanda?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, King T'Challa was waiting for us when we left the silo. I panicked when I saw him. There was no way I would've been able to fend him off if he'd tried to take Bucky at that point. You can't imagine my relief when he slowly approached and offered assistance."

"Again, wow. But ... why?"

"He overheard Zemo confess bombing the UN, so King T'Challa apprehended him and turned him over. Justice will be served."

"Huh, that is not how I imagined this would turn out ... not even in my top 10 of possibilities."

"T'Challa is a noble and honorable man. He will be a great King."

"Why thank you, Captain," T'Challa said as he walked up beside them, startling both men. "Now that your friend is all caught up, please rest. Think of better times to come. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"We will. Thank you, your highness."

Once T'Challa was back in the pilot seat, Sam turned to Steve and said, "Dude! Is he like that all the time?"

"Like what?"

"Sneaking up on you."

Steve thought about it a moment and replied, "Now that you mention it, he is very quiet, stealthy even."

As Steve reclined the seat to get some sleep, he smirked when he caught Sam mumbling something about getting T'Challa a collar with a bell on it.

 **xxx THE END xxx**


End file.
